far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lars Karnor (Novel)
Lars Karnor was a young American soldier who was born from Norman City in Oregon in the mid years of the First Occupation of Earth in 1994, who had lost both of his parents to the Trade Federation and CIS when he was an Infant and 5 years old in 1999. As an orphan, Lars spent most of his dark child hood around his hometown of Norman City in Northern Oregon, trying to cypher food rations while at the same time trying to hide from CIS patrols and looters. He eventually became fascinated with the Galactic Republic, who he had witnessed during the Stand at Norman City and harbored them as heros, where they had come to liberate his hometown and eventually ejected the CIS Occupiers from Earth completely that same year when he was 9 years old in 2003. At age 26, Lars joined the military after learning about a third Invasion of Earth hoping to settle the score with either the Trade Federation or CIS, but became horrified when he ended up going against the Galactic Empire, during the Battle of Kings Valley on September 13th, 2020, in the early days of the Earth Imperial War, where he Lars eventually became critically traumatized after witnessing the Orbital Strike that wiped out US Forces hat the conclusion of the engagement. After the Imperial Occupation of Earth on October 22nd, 2020, Karnor took part in the Battle of Seven Rocks in the Pacific, where he would once again evade death but would this time be permanently traumatized after the Rock Island Massacre. Following the End of the Seven Rocks Theater, he was soon captured by the Empire and was forced to enlist as a Stormtrooper, however he was able to escape the Empire after the Fall of Washington DC, and make his way back to Norman City where he remained until 2024. By age 27 following the Fall of Earth during the Imperial Occupation of Earth in 2020 Lar's was confronted by an Imperial Stormtrooper and was forcefully recruited a second time in order to serve amongst the Empire, however on the first anniversary of the Imperial Victory and Occupation of Earth on October 22nd, 2021, the town square where the recruits were gathered and were about to be airlifted off world, was attacked by a group of unidentified resistance fighters giving him time to escape Imperial custody where he then fled his home city with an unidentified young girl who was only known as Kay. He became known as the first human to every successfully snatch and Hijack an Imperial AT-AT during the Resistance's retreat from Norman City, on October 23, just one day after he had met Kay. He was the main protagonist character to 2091riveraisreal's 2006 novel Imperial Conquest! ''Bio 'Dark Past' '16 Years Later' 'Joining the Military' 'Battle of Kings Valley' Not long after joining the military, Karnor was First deployed in Kings Valley, an area on the Iranian Iraqi Border that was Invaded and Occupied by the Galactic Empire in order to use as both a foothold and a Landing zone for their future Invasion of Earth. During deployment he is grouped with both Sgt. Henrietta, and Captain. Maryian and was ordered to make their way through a wadi and eliminate Imperial Stormtroopers, that ambushed the Rangers by shooting down one of the Black Hawks and Chinooks. As most of the rangers are pinned down by strong Imperial defenses including attacking ATST's. Maryian leads the attack and destroys a large group of heavily entrenched Imperial units on the upper bluffs, while at the same time being able to destroy an Imperial turret by, guiding F-15E Strike Eagles to bomb the gun position. However, after they eliminate the Imperial Blaster turrets in the trenches, Karnor and his group were forced to destroy a couple of AT-ST's that were hammering their tanks as they tried to advance up the hill, after successfully destroy 2 AT-ST walkers with the use of RPG's, Karnor and the team are ordered to secure a new LZ for the Rangers' Chinooks and Black Hawks, in order to send in reinforcements in an attempt to hit the Imperials on the eastern flank. As they prepare to break through the Imperial barricades, they were soon attacked by a second AT-ST, but fortunately thanks to a captured Imperial MiniMag PTL missile launcher Karnor was able to eliminate the attack AT-ST walker, clearing out the LZ. fortunately, there were no casualties in Karnor's team in securing the LZ, as the Abrams rolled through and advanced to the second line of defense as the Blackhawks and Chinooks arrived with the reinforcements. While continuing to press the attack against the upper ridge, Karnor and his team were successfully able to kill a group of Imperial Shock Troopers that were shooting down most of the air support assets, but eventually became pinned down by a group of Imperial Snipers hidden on the ridge. However the Snipers were eliminated by an Abram tank, ass the second Barrier was crushed and the Stormtroopers went onto the retreat. After seizing Saguar Hill, the Karnor and his were then ordered to remain on the hill until further orders could be given, only for the sound of a heavy engine to be heard, causing the Hills occupational forces to look up and witness a large fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers arriving in the sky. Before Karnor could get a word out an Imperial sniper kills one of the hills occupants, forcing Karnor and his team to take cover and fend off against an Imperial counter attack. Though they were able to beat back several waves of Storm Troopers, the sudden arrival of an AT-AT in the distance eventually hammered the hill forcing some of the military units to flee the hill, while others who continued to defend the hill eventually got overrun by Storm Troopers. Karnor was then ordered to rid on one of the Abrams as the United States Military was forced to retreat due to the shots of the Abrams being declared in effective against the armor of the AT-AT. As Karnor and the United States military abandoned the Hill, the Star Destroyers up in the sky laid down a regional wide Orbital Strike eliminating 78 percent of the United States ground forces, as Tie Fighters then launched to eliminate American air power. Upon quickly establishing aerial dominance, Karnor jumped off the tank with his team and escaped the region by Black hawk. 'Battle of Seven Rocks' 'Georgian Campaign' 'Battle of Pankalis Canyon' 'Captured by the Empire' 'First Forced Enlistment' 'Escaping the Empire' 'Imperial Occupation of Earth' 'Second Forced Enlistment' 'Escaping Norman City' 'In Hiding' ''Where is the horse and the Rider? Where is the horn that was blown? They pass like rain on the mountains, ever since the Trade Federation Invaded us... -'Lars Karnor' to Kay during his depression, following Earth's fate 'Infiltrating an Unidentified Imperial Outpost' exchanges fire with Imperial Troops after finding the meds he needed to heal both his and Katilin's wound's on October 27th, 2020...]] 'Into Monark's Ruins' Upon escaping with Kaitlin following the shootout in the Imperial Base located in the fields, the duo was able to successfully track through the woods after escaping the hills, where they eventually reached the ruins of Monark. A town that was destroyed by war, during the final days of the Fall of Earth in 2020. As the two moved through the ruins, the town had been massacred, recently with multiple dead bodies filing the roads some were even piled in the debris. Despite this horrific scene, Lars eventually instructs Kaitilin to keep her guard up as they make their way deeper into Monark only to reach the Crossroads located in the center of the town. After the sudden sound of a noise coming within the town itself, Lars realizes that they are not alone and instructs Kaitilin to remain behind the building while he moved ahead to look around. Though he was able to locate a shadowy figure located in the ruins he was unable to fire at it due to it mysteriously vanishing, and was shot in the left rib, by an E-11 Blaster rifle too his East. He was able to get about 4 shots from his E-11s Sniper rifle before eventually collapsing onto the ground oncounsicne, just as the Storm Troopers were about to secure him, a firefight ensures within the cross roads between them and Kaitlin for control of Lar's fate. Though Katilin were able to kill about 4 of the Imperial squad members, using a nearby house for a bunker, the Imperials eventually overran the Cross roads, including the sudden arrivial of a patrolling AT-ST that then was able to shoot out most of the house, but Kaitilin was eventually wounded by 2 lazer blasts by the Storm Troopers, but the sudden rocket shot from out of the blue eventually destroys the AT-ST before it had a chance to fire at Kaitilin's position, and the Stormtroopers in the crossroads eventually came under fire from Resistance forces that have just been in the town at the time, after being sent from Antarctica to gather supplies, and were known by Kaitilin to have been there at the right time, and at the right moment. Lars and Kaitilin were both rescued and brought into their temporary field headquarters, that was located in Karnora Airport, that was located about 14 miles outside of the Town ruins. 'Defense of Karnora Airport' Upon waking up from being out cold, Lars was able to find himself and Kaitlin on a bed, where the duo meet Gloria Kasich a 28 year old nurse and leader who is running the Resistance group in Monark's ruins., where he then notices that both girls know each other. However during the conversation, a Resistance fighter informs Kasich, about the Resistance outer defenses being breached by the Imperials. Knowing that the Airport was about to be struck at any moment. Gloria orders both Lars and Kaitlin to head for a plane that was being refueled in order to send them away to their main headquarters in Antarctica, while they remained behind to hold off the Invasion. Lars however refuses to go without a fight and takes part of the defense of the airport alongside Kaitlin, but not after healing himself and Katlin with the Bacta Tanks that he found hours earlier at the Imperial outpost. As Imperials Invade the Parking lot, Lars gives his sniper to Kaitlin in order for her to take on the advancing Stormtroopers that were Invading the parking lot while he went down to assist in the defenses. At first the Resistance were able to hold the Empire quite well until the tide turn against them when an AT-ST soon arrives and levels most of the fortifications around the parking lot, allowing the Imperials to become reinforced with more Stormtroopers and a second AT-ST, which caused some of the Resistance forces to flee. As the Parking lot was being overrun, Lars conducts a risky move by snatching a captured Imperial missile launcher like he did during the Battle of Kings Valley 5 years ago, in 2019 and destroys one of the AT-ST walkers that were hammering the Resistance's retreat, before escaping back into the parking structure to the right while in hot pursuit of Stormtroopers. On the second floor of the Structure, he was able to hold back the pursuing Storm Troopers while hidden behind a group of destroyed cars as a barricade, until the was able to notice the sudden appearance of 4 AT-AT's arriving from the west. Panicked and knowing that the Airport was going to fall, he quickly advanced higher into the Parking Structure until he was able to find a skywalk that led him back into the building where Katilin was in, where he was able to rescue her, from under the ruble, that was caused from the front entrance being demolished. After fighting a large quality of Imperial stormtroopers, he was able to help Kaitlin to the food court section of the airport where he placed her on one of the tables, only to get bonked on the head by an enraged Gloria, despite her anger, for him and Kaitlin refusing to leave, she quickly attempted to help Kaitlin as the Empire began to swarm the Building. Knowing that he would slow the girls down, Lars ordered them to go while he stood behind to fight them off. During a heavy weight fire fight in the Food court, while later being accompanied by multiple Resistance fighters, Lars eventually was forced to retreat from the food court, as one of the Resistance fighters then blew up the entry ways out of the room in order to try and slow down the Stormtroopers. Upon escaping the building with the surviving Resistance forces, Lars is able to pick up a single Rocket Launcher off the ground, and make his way to the roof of one of the nearby buildings, where he then witnesses the plane carrying to the two girls take off, with one shot of the rocket he was able to distract the AT-AT long enough to allow the plane to escape. 'Journey to Antarctica' Personality Though born during the days of a harsh and war torn world, Lars Karnor was shown to be a high spirited man who cared deeply for those who are close around him, despite his sense of humor sometimes being brought over the edge. Though he may be shown to be a kind hearted man, Lars can also be very emotional due to the effects of the Far Away War and the loss of his parents when he was a kid. ''Trivia *''It was stated during the old Novel that Lars Karnor became the first Earth human to operate and use a Rebel A280 Blaster Rifle, although it was still unclear on how the Rebel Weapon showed up on Earth during the Early years of the Imperial occupation of Earth as the Galactic Civil War didn't occur until 1 year later... **''although it could have been possible that the A280 was an experimental blaster at the time, before the rifle fell to the Alliance to restore the Republic...'' Category:Novel Characters Category:Characters created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Earth Imperial War Era Category:Males Category:Characters from Imperial Conquest! Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Humans